


Beauty

by darkest_nights_will_end



Series: Hollingstwins [1]
Category: Degrassi, Degrassi the Next Generation, Degrassi: Next Class
Genre: Caring!Hunter, Gen, Hunter and Frankie Really Care for Each Other and Nobody Can Tell me Otherwise, Sibling Fluff, Slight body image issues, Twin-centric, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7334725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkest_nights_will_end/pseuds/darkest_nights_will_end
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Frankie gets unhappy with a new app that rates the girls of Degrassi, it's up to Hunter to reassure her there's nothing wrong with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty

When Lola had mentioned that some of the boys were using an app to post ratings of Degrassi’s girls, Frankie had found it ridiculous. Not only was it objectifying, but it was just stupid, and a waste of time. Who cares what some stupid boys had to say about her, or her peers? There were so many better things that could be done with their time. Frankie rolled her eyes and told Lola she wasn’t interested in seeing the stats.

 

Frankie had downloaded the app by lunch.

 

Curiosity got the better of her and she had to know where she stood. She considered herself to be pretty, and while she had some attributes she was insecure about, overall Frankie was pleased with her appearance. Still, it was nice to have some validation from others. 

 

She opened the app, using Facerange to verify her status as a Degrassi student, as this app was apparently used around the country. Frankie rolled her eyes, but clicked on the “Grade 9“ tab. She scrolled down, seeing generally high markings for her friends. Shay’s average ranking was a 7, while Lola’s was an 8. Frankie smiled, happy for them. Maybe this app wasn’t such a bad thing after all, it could even be used as a confidence booster. However, her happiness and faith in humanity was short lived when she found her name.

 

**Frankie Hollingsworth**

Average Rating: 5

 

A 5? Frankie frowned as she checked again, only to have the number still staring back at her. She didn’t understand why her score was so low in comparison to others. Frankie knew she was no supermodel, but she had thought she was more attractive than average! She closed the app, vowing not to let it get to her. After all, it was just some stupid guys.

 

* * *

 

“Frankenstein! Come on, it’s time for dinner!” Hunter knocked on the door. His sister had stayed in her room since they had arrived home, and while it was unusual, it had kept her from bothering him, so he hadn’t thought too much of it.

 

“Go away Hunter, I’m not hungry,” Hunter cocked his eyebrow.at this. Something was definitely up, Frankie never stayed this quiet or this isolated for long. Hunter turned the doorknob and entered her room. 

 

“What do you mean you’re not-” Hunter stopped dead in his tracks. Clothes from Frankie’s closet were carelessly thrown around the room, and her vanity was disorganized for once, her makeup scattered about. “Woah, what happened in here?”

 

Frankie looked up from her position on the bed. She had been lying down, phone in hand as she  continued to refresh the app in hopes her score had gone up.

 

“Hunter, I told you, I’m not hungry,” Hunter walked over to her bed. Frankie moved her legs, allowing him to sit down.

 

“What happened to your room? It looks like a tornado passed through here,” Frankie sat up to meet her brother’s level, but wouldn’t look him in the eye. She looked uncomfortable, but answered her brother’s question.

 

“I was looking through my outfits to see if I had anything more...I don’t know, attractive I guess,” Hunter looked at her in confusion.

 

“What are you talking about?” Frankie handed her phone to him. He recognized what was on the screen almost immediately. He had heard Baaz talking about it a few days ago but he found it to be a waste of time and hadn’t bothered to check it for himself. Hunter took a closer look, observing his sister’s number, and understanding why she was upset. 

 

“Frankie, you realize how easy it is to manipulate this, right?” Frankie finally looked at him, confused.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I mean, there are other factors that people could be voting on. Maybe they don’t like me or Miles, or they think our dad is a bad Mayor, or maybe you’ve had an argument with some of them.” Hunter reasoned with her.

 

“So you don’t think it’s me?” Frankie said, hopefully. 

 

“Frankie, it doesn’t matter what any of them have to say. You are beautiful, no matter what some stupid phone application says,” Hunter put his arm around his twin, pulling her in for a side hug. She leaned into his side, smiling at her brother’s words. Rarely was he as sincere as he was now. 

 

“Thanks, Hunter. That means a lot.”

 

Hunter tried to diminish the sweet moment by joking with her, but she knew he meant what he said.

 

“Besides, you’re a Hollingsworth, and my twin at that. Beauty runs in our blood,” he smirked, earning a slight laugh from Frankie. He deleted the app from her phone before handing it back to her. Hunter stood up, offering his hand to his twin.

 

“Ready for dinner?” Frankie took his hand and nodded, wearing an identical smirk to him as she allowed Hunter to pull her off the bed.

 

* * *

 

 

After dinner that night, Hunter sat in his room, phone in hand. He opened the app that he had just downloaded and found his twin’s name, giving her a perfect rating, which immediately raised her average. For good measure, he signed in as Miles and did the same before deleting the app. 

 

If Frankie had any doubts and decided to go social media again, Hunter would make sure she’d find the validation she needed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series of fics focusing on the relationship between the Hollingsworths, but primarily between Hunter and Frankie, as I feel they have a very underrated relationship on the show. 
> 
> I am taking requests, so let me know if there's anything you want to see!


End file.
